Las Vegas
by Sparroe51
Summary: It was suppose to be strip clubs and one night stands. Not hooking up with his best friend's best friend and then falling in love with her. Let me know what you think.
1. Monday

**Don't really know where this is going but Puckleberry endgame promise. Let me know if I should keep going or just say done. **

They were in Las Vegas for the week for a bachelor 'party'. Sam Evans was getting married to Mercedes Jones on Sunday. Sam had the idea to come here. He said he had friends here who would let them stay at their place and show them around. Sam, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Joe Hart, Rory Flannigan, and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had boarded a flight in Lima, Ohio to Las Vegas at six o'clock in the morning. They arrived at the airport got two rental cars. Sam drove in front and Puck followed behind him to a house on the edge of the city. Sam went to the door where he saw a note:

_ Had training this morning let yourselves in. Do not go in the closed rooms or harm will follow. We'll meet you for dinner tonight at Seablue._

_-R_

He unlocked the door and waved to the guys who unloaded from the cars with their bags. Once everyone was in with their stuff he said, "Ok guys don't mess anything up. There should some rooms down that hall do not open any doors." There were only two closed doors. Puck walked in one of the open rooms, "This looks like a chick's room." Sam yelled down the hall, "That's because it is. They said they would be sharing rooms and we could have the rest." "Dude are they rich? Cause they have a five bedroom house." That was Finn and Sam rolled his eyes, "No there used to be another roommate now it's just the four of them." He threw his bags down on a red covered bed he knew this was Satan's room. Puck walked in right behind throwing his down on the floor, "I'm bunking with you cause this looks the least girly." Sam laughed of course Puck was worried about that. Mike, Finn and Artie ended up in a pink flowery room which was Sugar's and Joey and Rory ended up in the extra room which was a light yellow. Each room had regular beds and inflatable mattresses which Puck proceeded to blow up and then lay on. Sam turned to ask Puck a question and saw the man lying on his back with his arms crossed over his chest asleep. He left Puck in the room and headed for the kitchen. Mike, Artie, and Joe were in the living room flipping channels, "Where are the other two?" Mike answered, "Asleep." He grabbed a soda out of the fridge seeing another note on the cabinet:

_You are welcome to anything in the kitchen._

_-R_

He laughed the girl liked post-its too damn much. He sat beside Mike and they watched Con-Air. They had dinner plans at six so at five Sam went and woke the sleeping beauties although he had to be careful with Puck. The last time he woke Puck up he ended up with a busted lip but that was his fault he was the one who kept flicking Puck on the nose. By five-thirty they were ready and headed for dinner at Seablue. The got a table for thirteen, "So when are these mysterious people showing up?" Puck cocked an eyebrow at him, "Chill dude. They had to train today. Right now they're probably at home getting ready so at seven they should be here." "So can we order or just drink until then?" "Let's wait till six thirty." At six-twenty a group of four women walked in three brunettes and a blond. The brunette in front was short with long legs; she was wearing a tight blue dress and stilettos. Her hair was pulled in to a high pony-tail with bangs framing her face. The Latina brunette was wearing a red halter dress with pumps and soft wavy hair. The other brunette was just a little bit taller than the one leading them. She wore a leopard print fitted dress also with pumps and her hair was in a bun at the back of her head. The blond was wearing a black dress with flats and her blond hair was in waves down her back. The short brunette in front started grinning as she got closer to their table. Sam stood up opening his arms as she threw herself at him squealing, "Oh My Gawd Sam I can't believe you're getting married." He picked her up spinning her as the rest of the women waited their turns, "Yeah it's your fault Rae. I mean you did introduce us remember." She rolled her eyes looking at the table where all six men had their mouths open, "Hi."

The men shifted in their seats as Sam finished hugging Britt, "Ok girls let me introduce you to everyone. The Asian guy is Mike," Mike nodded. "Artie is the one with glasses." Artie spoke, "What sup." "The dreadhead is Joe and the short one in green is Rory." Both men nodded. "The awkward looking one is Finn and Mohawk here," He said placing his hand on Puck's shoulder. "Is Puck." Finn stood up and reached for the girls hands. He reached Rachel last and kissed her hand, "I like him." Sam and Puck both rolled their eyes. "Ok guys the short one is Rachel. Latina there is Satan," Rachel hit him and Santana glared. "I mean Santana. The blond is Brittany and last but not least this is Sugar." The girls spread out around the table. Rachel was in between Sam and Puck. Brittany was between Artie and Mike. Sugar was between Joe and Rory while Santana was between Finn and Joe. Sam slid her chair in and as he took her seat she turned to Puck, "What kind of name is Puck?" Puck narrowed his eyes at her, "Mine." She rolled her eyes, "Touché fine if you want to be called a fairy fine by me." She turned to Sam when Puck said, "My name is Noah Puckerman." She turned back to him with a smile, "Nice to meet you Noah Puckerman. I'm Rachel Berry." She shook his hand as Sam laughed, "Dude you so just got manipulated. Never thought I'd see the day." Puck just glared.

After that they ordered dinner and talk about the wedding. Once everyone was finished Sam started to pull out his wallet when Rachel placed her hand on his arm, "This is on us Sam." She waved a hand and the waiter rushed over he had been flirting with her all night and handed him her card. "Rachel, no you let us stay with you the least I can do is pay for dinner." She shook her head, "You can pay me back later. You do live in Chicago after all." Sam groaned and threw his head back. The girls grinned at him but the guys were confused. "I thought we talked about this Rae. They suck. I can't ok. I just can't." She pouted, "Fine then I'm going to tell Cedes how we really met." "You wouldn't?" Santana leaned in, "Oh you know she would." Sam gulped, "Fine one game." All the girls started high-fiving across the table. Puck who had watched with a smirk, "What are they black mailing you for?" Sam looked at the man, "They want me to take them to a Cubs game after the honeymoon and after we get settled in the apartment." The men at the table looked shocked at the girls, "What? We like underdogs." Sam reached for Rachel's head and she slapped his hand, "That's because you guys are underdogs." "Whatever Trouty mouth," was chorused around the table by the girls. The waiter came back with her receipt and card. She handed him some bills.

As they left the table Sam heard Rachel tell Santana, "Look he put his number on my receipt and wrote 'I would never make you pay for dinner'. Can you believe that?" San just laughed as they walked out of the restaurant. The guys headed for their cars and the girls started down the side walk, "Hey where are ya'll going?" They turned around; Rachel was walking backwards which looked kind of dangerous, "Walking around. We'll meet you at home. Unless you guys want to come?" Puck shrugged throwing his keys to Mike, "I'm in." The guys looked at him, "What dudes? Their hot and by themselves they need a man along." The rest followed locking the cars. Rory pushed Artie. They were mostly in pairs. San and Rae were at the front of the group laughing and holding hands. "Sam are they together?" Sam blinked, "Is who together?" Puck pointed to the two girls, "Nah Puck I mean yeah they were together but mostly they're just friends." Suddenly Puck face broke out in his I-want-to-know-something-and-you're-going-to-tell look, "So how did you and Rachel really meet?" Sam shook his head, "No not going there." "Come on man I told you about Quinn. You can tell me about Rachel." Sam sighed, "Fine but you cannot repeat anything I say."

They let the group get a little ahead of them and Sam lowered his voice so just Puck could hear him. "We met freshman year of high school. My family had just moved again. I was the QB for the football team and she was head cheerleader." Puck held up his hand, "I know where this is going and I'm bored." Sam laughed, "No you don't if it ended like you think then why didn't I just tell Mercedes that and then I wouldn't have to go to an effing Cubs game." Puck raised an eyebrow, "Continue." Sam laughed, "Anyway we were at this party and the captain of the team dared me to grab Santana's ass. Santana was the meanest bitch in the school. So I walked up behind her and grabbed her and just held on for the required minute. She turned around and slapped me so hard. Rachel felt bad for me. She took me to the bathroom. Once the bathroom door closed I was all over her and she didn't push me away, I think it was because we were both a little drunk. She was in a cheer skirt and I just couldn't think. I didn't even know her name and she didn't know mine. After we finished she fixed her make-up asked me how my face felt and left. It was almost two weeks later before I knew her name and that was because we ended up in show choir together. She wasn't mad at me and I ended up dating San. After I broke up with San, we became friends with benefits." Puck smiled and asked, "Why didn't tell Chocolate thunder that I think she would have understood." "Hello have you meet Mercedes? She would have flipped if I had told her I was coming to stay with someone I use to have sex with. As it was I had to tell her Rachel was gay." Puck started laughing then stopped, "She's bi right?" At this Sam laughed, "The only girl she has ever been was Santana and San is in love with Britt now." Puck smirked, "That doesn't mean you get to 'be with her' Puck. She's my friend and if you hurt her I will kill you. Puck raised his hands, "Okay I understand."

They walked around for a few hours. The girls were showing them the best clubs, casinos, diners, and bars. Santana is the one that finally said she was ready to go home, "Ok I don't know about ya'll but Is tried so I'm going home." Sugar and Britt followed. Rachel shook her head and grabbed Sam's arm, "I'll walk you guys back to your cars." Puck who was beside Sam looked at Rachel, "What do you do?" Sam looked at Rachel, "Yeah Rae what is your job title?" She let go of Sam and punched his arm, "OW Rae that really hurt ssssssssssssss." Sam rubbed his arm as Rachel answered, "I play arena football and box." Sam laughed, "Is that what you call what you do arena football?" Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm a wide receiver and last season I made the most touch downs. I notice you never say anything about me boxing." "That's because boxing is an actual sport whereas 'arena' football is you just running around in your underwear catching a ball." Rachel glared at him, "Why are we friends again?" Sam snorted, "Because only me and Satan can stand your brand of crazy." "Whatever your lucky you need your balls otherwise I'd cut them off." At that all the men took a step back even Puck. She kept walking and they followed no one talked after that. Sam had gulped when she said that and backed off. She stood at the car tapping her foot. Sam got in his car, "Are you coming?" "I'm not riding with you." "Well that one's a little full." "Then I'll sit in someone's lap." "Whatever Rae." He had said that just to get her in his car and was kind of pissed when she blew him off. Mike handed Puck the keys and opened the front passenger door for Rachel, "Thanks." Puck thought whoa chick most be bi-polar. Once they all were in Puck didn't wait for Sam he pulled out, "So you play lingerie football, cool." "Thanks Mike." Puck laughed, "It's not cool it's hot." Artie agreed.

They got to the house faster than Sam did. Puck asked as he pulled in the driveway, "Are you really pissed at Sam?" "Nope although he doesn't need to know that it gives me a reason not to invite him to practice tomorrow." "Can I come?" Puck asked. Rachel laughed as they went into the house, "I'll think about it." Britt and Sugar were on the couch watching Lost Girl. "Where's San?" "In your room asleep." Rachel kicked off her shoes and went in the kitchen while the guys headed for their destined spots. She had just grabbed a Dr. Pepper when she heard the door open and close a couple of times and then it opened then slammed. She heard him stomp into the kitchen, "That's not fair." Was all he said before he hugged her and went to Santana's room. Rachel rolled her eyes figures he knew he could get away with anything.


	2. Tuesday

**Looking for a beta reader. This one is short and a little off. Let me know what you think. I know it's a little slow right now. Promise it'll pick up soon.**

Waking up cuddling with Santana wasn't as weird as you would think. Santana was spooning her, it was nice. She looked at the clock it was 7:30am they had practice at ten. She got up making sure not to wake San. She headed for the kitchen, "Hey you wanna go put so clothes on?" She looked down; she had on pair of black lacey boyshorts and a white tee, "Nope." She heard Sam groan and she heard a smack come for the living room. She made her a cup of coffee and head back to the living. Most of the guys were in there. She looked around most of them were looking out the corner of their eyes at her; except for Joe his cheeks were red and he was staring at the TV.

Puck was grinning at her, "Nice tat." Sam's head snapped around so fast she thought he broke his neck, "What tattoo?" She rolled her eyes, sitting her mug on the coffee table, and leaning back. She had the number 89 tattoo on her hip with Stitch holding on to the eight. "When the hell did you get that?" Santana walked through, "Our first year on the team. We all got our Jersey numbers and our favorite character." Sam looked at Santana who was dressed in actual pajamas. "And I'm just now finding out about this? How didn't I see that the last time I was here?" She smiled into her coffee cup, "because the only time you saw me naked was from behind." Sam's face turned red, Puck laughed, Joe's mouth was open, Finn looked constipated, Rory was gaping and red faced, Mike just smiled, and Artie shook his head at Sam.

Santana who had her own cup of coffee sat beside her, "When she's in her uniform you can see it. Guys use that as a pick up line what is they say?" Rachel turned toward her and they said at the same time, "'I didn't see you tattoo clearly is it 69 or 89?'" Puck rolled his eyes, "I hope that has never worked on you?" She shook her head, "Never. Although there was that one time that stripper hit on me and said it. I was so close to going home with him." San nodded, "I remember him. Lovely abs I could eat off of. Yummy." Both girls laughed. Sam looked pissed.

Britt and Sugar appear a few minutes later fully dressed, make-up, and hair done. "Are you trying to make us look like slobs?" The two girls on the couch said at the same time. "No were going shopping before practice. Do you guys want to come?" Sugar asked. "Nope." Both of them said. "We're going to veg out, watch some TV, and cuddle." San leaned into Rachel who laughed. "I don't think so; I don't cuddle with you because you like to bite San." "I didn't bite you last night." The men in the room groaned and Sam said, "Will you two just stop please." Rachel got up heading for her room. Puck looked at Santana, "Did you two really sleep together?" She grinned at the man, "Yeah in high school but she figured out she liked boys thanks to Sam."

"Um I don't think I was her first boy." "No but you're the first one where she was with just you." Rachel reappeared with a gym bag in a pair of jeans and a tank top. "If you're done talking about my sex life, I'm going to Blaine's he said he had some clothes he wanted me to try on." San raised an eyebrow, "Can I come or is this a private show?" Rachel threw back her heading laughing, "Oh my gosh San when did you becomes so funny?" "You know when you do that it just pisses me off? Give me ten minutes." Sugar and Britt left to go shop. "What are you boys doing today?" Sam shrugged, "probably hang around here for a while, then head out for dinner and maybe clubbing." "We have open practice at eleven if you what to stop by." "I would like to see that. When is your next game?" Puck asked. "Friday it's an early game. I got tickets for all of you."

_Practice_

They'd been going over the same play for an hour and Rachel was ready to bust a pretty blond head which she had said out loud. To this Coach Beiste yelled, "You're on probation as is Berry go for a walk be back in twenty minutes." She went into the stands, signing things and talking to fans always made her relax. She made her way to Sam and the guys, "So why are you on probation?" Puck was smirking at her. He had been flirting with for the last two days and she didn't mind. "Last game this girl started yelling at San. I was the closet to her so I punched her. It took Beiste, Will, and Blaine to get me off of her." They watched the practice for the next twenty minutes, "I think somebody's getting fired after today. I'll see you guys in a bit."

Puck watched her leave. He had only one thought in his head and it wasn't something his mother would approve of. Ever since he'd met her he could only think of being in between those long tan legs or behind her. He watched as she caught the ball during a play. He knew she was a bridesmaid and they would spend the rest of the week in close proximity, he'd have to convince her to warm his bed for a night before the wedding. Sam wouldn't like it but I mean really you bring the Puckzilla to a house full of women and you really expect him not to try to have sex with one of them really Sam, really? Practice ended at two and they had an hour of meet and greet with fans. All four girls looked exhausted.

Sugar was being dragged behind Rachel, Brittany was leaning on Santana, and Rachel was dragging her feet. Puck took Rachel's bag, Rory took Sugar's, Artie took Brittany's and Sam took Santana's, "We'll drive you home." Sugar and Rachel got in the car with Puck and Rory. Mike and Joe were driving the girls' cars. Rory was in the backseat asking Sugar questions about football, "I love your accent Rory." The man blushed, "Thanks Rachel." She grinned at him. Puck felt a little jealous but pushed it away when about ten minutes into the drive he felt a head on his shoulder. When he looked down he saw that her eyes were close and she had one hand wrapped around his arm.

They pulled into the driveway. He didn't wake her simply put her back into her seat got out and went to her sided of the car he picked her up. Sugar opened the front door letting them in. he took her to her room and laid her on her bed. He was pulling away when he felt pressure pulling him back down. He was looking into her brown eyes and he saw that they were darkening as he watched. She pulled his head toward her and he let her. He moaned as she nipped his lip. "Close the door Puck." You didn't have to ask him twice. Heading for the door he thought, _it's only Tuesday_.


	3. Friday

**I used real football teams I don't own them or their names. It's short but it's a little something. I'm having a hard time writing this story.**

Three day since he slept with his best friend's best girlfriend neither talked about it and that was fine with Puck.

The guys had spent Wednesday and Thursday drinking, gambling, and hanging out at the pool. The girls were there sometimes but most of the time they had to work.

Puck had spent those days thinking about Rachel and flirting with her. He felt a pull toward her and he couldn't let it go.

He had slept with her that should have released him from her but instead it made him want her more. He groaned at the thought he had never been such a girl in his whole life.

It was Friday morning; the girls had left early leaving them tickets. "Hey Finn can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah what's up?"

They went into the backyard. Puck rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you would help me with Rachel. I want to ask her out and I need you to distract Sam."

Finn stood there with a goofy smile on his face that reminded Puck of SpongeBob when he found out Squidward liked Krabby Patties.

"You want to ask Rachel out? Like on a date?" Finn's tone was of disbelief.

"Shut up and yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay that's it you'll do it?" Finn nodded. "Thanks man."

"No problem when are you going to ask her?"

"After the game today."

_The Game_

Brittany, Rachel, Santana, and Sugar played for the Las Vegas Sin; their uniform was orange and white.

They were up against the Los Angeles Temptation; their uniform was black and white.

The game started and it was clear that these girls were playing for real. The hits were hard. As the game went on it was getting rough.

So far the Sins were winning 17 to 7. It was the last two minutes of the fourth quarter. Sins had the ball at the twenty-five yard line. Santana faked left ran right and threw the ball to Rachel.

Rachel took off down the field with it being chased by two players. She was within five feet of the end zone when the biggest girl that was chasing her lunged for her.

They fell in the end zone but you could tell it wasn't a light hit. The other player got up and started waving at the sideline.

Rachel lay on the ground not moving as the med team ran across the field. The guys could see Santana, Sugar, and Brittany standing around her blocking her from the view of fans.

After what seemed forever a med team member stood up and held out his hand. Rachel stood up her pads where gone and she had one hand on her chest.

Puck let out a breath, "She just got the wind knocked out of her. She's okay." He was trying to make Sam feel better.

The Sins won 24 to 7.


	4. Saturday

Waking up in a strange bed was not a new experience for Rachel Berry what was strange was the fact that her phone was ringing.

Her girls knew she wasn't home so why would they call knowing she might get caught leaving. She rolled over on to her back.

She laid her hand over her stomach and stared at the ceiling. She felt something cold between her hand and the skin of her belly.

Looking down she saw a wedding band on her left hand, ring finger. She gasped sitting up. Then she heard a groan, "Babe not so loud."

Oh shit it was Noah, Sam's best man. She narrowed her eyes and said with a sickly sweet voice, "Good morning husband."

His eyes snapped open and as he tried to get up fell off the bed. Leaning over the edge of the bed, "Are you okay?"

He coughed and moaned, "No did you say husband?" She nodded and Puck looked down at his hand, "Holy fuck!"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "How can a fuck be holy?" He growled at her and was about to respond when her phone rang again.

Rachel reached for it, "Hello?"

"No I'm in a hotel."

"Yes Noah is here."

"Okay we'll be there."

Puck was now off the floor with his jeans pulled up but still unbuttoned, "What was that about?" She rolled off the bed.

"Our flight is at eight so we have to leave now." She was looking for her underwear. "If you're looking for what I think you are you won't find it."

Puck held up a scrap of lace, she snatched it from him, "Hey Mrs. Puckerman don't get pissy now." She shivered at his words.

He backed her into a wall, "I saw that Mrs. Puckerman." His mouth was against her ear, his hips pressed hard against her.

"We we," she licked her lips. "We can't do this right now we have a plane to catch." He kissed her, "get dressed Rachel."

~The airport~

They had taken off their rings. Rachel's was in her handbag and Puck's was in the front pocket of his jeans.

No one knew about their marriage and they were hoping to keep it that way. Puck's reason was Sam killing him before he got to remember how this had happened.

Rachel's reason was Santana would kill her for not inviting her to the wedding and she didn't remember anything.

They were going through security; Puck wasn't really paying attention trying to remember how he had ended up with a pretty little wife that could most likely kiss his ass.

Puck was going through a metal detector and it went off. They pulled him off to the side so he could empty his pockets.

He pulled out his wallet, keys, some change and the god damn ring. He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention.

The woman then waved the wand across him, "You're clear. Although I don't think your wife would be happy about the fact that you're not wearing your ring."

Puck winced at the word wife because Sam looked over. "Wife?" He heard Sam whisper as he collected his stuff gruffly thanking the woman.

Puck started thanking God as they were separated by the crowds. He headed to the terminal to board the plane.

Once on the plane he was sitting by the window with Artie beside him, _Thank God_.

~Lima, Ohio~

He slept through most of the flight. He helped Artie off the plane to be greeted by Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, and Emma.

_Why the fuck was Quinn here? _He soon got his answer as she threw herself at him. On reflex he caught her and he caught Rachel's eye as she went pass.

She didn't have any emotion on her face. She hugged Mercedes, "Blaine and Will, will be here early tomorrow morning."

"How are you? I heard about that hit you took yesterday." Mercedes said. "I think I had a concussion because I don't remember anything after the game."

Mercedes laughed and went to her fiancé while Rachel talked to Kurt. They walked off together. "Something happened tell me I'm your best friend."

They were getting her bags, "If I tell you, you cannot say anything to anyone." "I swear on my fashion line I will not tell."

Rachel took a deep breath and pulled the ring out of her bag, "I got married." Kurt squealed so loud that everyone grew quiet and looked at them.

"Sorry," he said than whispered to her, "To who?" She put the ring back in her bag so she could grab her duffel.

"Noah." He looked confused she rolled her eyes, "Puck." Kurt paled as he followed her out of the airport, "You're kidding right? Because he's a manwhore."

"I know," she said sighing as she opened a door of a cab. Kurt slid in beside her, "Can we go to your place I need a drink?"

~Kurt's~

She had fielded calls from San, Brit, Sugar, and Sam. She told them that Kurt and she were going over plans for tonight.

In truth they were on his couch watching Teen Wolf and eating cookies. "So have you two talked about what you're going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She leaned forward to grab her soda, "get a divorce and go about our merry little ways."

"Why do I feel like you don't want that?" He asked turning his body toward her. "I don't know I never pictured myself married."

Kurt place his face on his fist looking at Rachel's profile, "But?" "But I don't know I feel this pull toward him and I want to hate this ring but I don't."

He looked down at the ring on her hand, "Damn you got it bad, girl." She groaned, "I know. I've only known him for a week. I didn't even feel like this with Jesse."

Kurt winced, "I need to tell you something about Jesse." She blinked at him, "What?" Kurt took her hand in his, "He's coming to the wedding."

He thought she would lose it then but she just pulled away and placed her head in her hands. "Why is this happening to me? Why can't I come to Ohio without all this bullshit?"

She stood up and paced, "What time is Cedes' party tonight?" "Nine." She looked at the clock it was seven thirty. "Guess I need to get ready."

~Last Bar of the night~

She didn't even know the name of the place but it was clearly a gay bar. It was the 18th bar of the night.

Rachel use to enjoy playing bar golf where you would visit eighteen different bars and drink different drinks in each bar.

When they first started it was Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Sugar, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Emma, and Lauren. By the eighth bar Emma and Lauren left.

By the sixteenth bar everyone was so out of it they didn't notice Rachel had stopped drinking.

Now in the last bar of the night she watched San Hang on to Britt while Sugar sang off key to a Joan Jett song.

Quinn and Mercedes were huddled together and shouting, "We're straight" every time a girl came close to them. Rachel rolled her eyes.

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him toward the dance floor. "You should put the ring on and leave it. See how he reacts." Kurt yells over the music.

She just shook her head and checked the time on her phone as she moved. They had to be in bed by two so they could be up and functional by one, the wedding was at three.

They had about thirty minutes so she gestured at her phone and Kurt nodded. As she lay in the hotel bed with Sugar she thought about what Kurt said.


	5. Sunday

**Oh my gosh I forgot Tina in the last chapter. I love her how could I forget her.**

~12 in the afternoon~

She was awake and getting everything ready to go to Mercedes than the church. Sugar was walking around in her underwear and asking if Rachel would burst into flames when they got to the church.

It was pissing her off but she let it go because she was a bridesmaid and she had things to do before and after the wedding. Mercedes had used her powers for evil, okay so it wasn't evil to use guilt to get Rachel to sing.

Santana and Brittany were still asleep so Rachel started jumping on the bed to wake them up. Santana was trying to grab Rachel who had started laughing and jumping and trying not to step on Britt.

Rachel jump off the bed onto the floor, "Get up." Britt got up and went to the bathroom as San rolled over hiding her face with the pillow. "You drank too how can you be so fucking peppy?"

"Because after the 10th bar I started drinking water, honey bear. Come on Mercedes wants us at her place by 1:30 and you still have to shower. And most diff you needs to brush your teeth."

Rachel had pulled the pillow off San's head and was only a few inches away from her face. "Yeah well you need to tell Sam you got married." Rachel gasped and Santana threw her hand over her mouth.

"Who the hell told you? I'll kill Kurt." Rachel was backing away from the bed because she was read to kill. Santana got up and grabbed Rachel's forearms, "Hun you told me, you call me that night asking if I would come. It's on my voice mail."

"Oh god did I say anything else?" San shook her head, "Nope just that you and Puckerman were getting married at Little White Chapel. So can I see the ring now?" Rachel threw her bag at Santana and headed for the bathroom to put on some light make-up, "It's in there."

~In the car heading for Mercedes'~

"I think you should wear it Rae. He likes you and you like him. I think you should give this a chance. Yeah he's a manwhore but he's still kind. Do you see him with Artie? Hell he never said anything to Britt when she made dumb comments."

Sugar and Britt nodded at Rachel, "seriously Rachel he's the one for you. He keeps up physically and mentally with you. He calls you on your bullshit. He's not scared of you and when you two argue it's not hateful or spiteful."

"Shut up. God you guys sound like groupies. Just stop okay I get it he's perfect. I need to think okay so just stop. Why aren't ya'll bugging Sugar about Rory?"

"Because we know where that's going. What we don't know is if you're going to stay married to this god of a man who by the way is a football player. He's your dream guy Rachel give it a chance."

~Mercedes'~

The bridesmaids were getting ready here then Mercedes' would get ready at the church. As they walked in carrying dress bags and make-up kits they could hear the others talking.

Kurt was Mercedes' maid of honor so he had pretty much everything together. Emma, Lauren, Quinn, a pregnant Tina and Kurt were all dressed for the wedding. The girls wore a dress of a deep purple. Kurt wore a black tux with a purple shirt.

"Oh good you guys are here. We only have an hour to get you ready." Rachel let the make-up artist, Tina who worked on movies do her make-up. She felt a little sick; she hadn't seen Noah since Saturday morning.

As Tina worked her magic on Rachel's eyes she heard Quinn say, "So I think I might get back together with Noah." "What?" Mercedes asked while working on Sugar's hair. "Yeah we talked when he got back. Not about getting back together but I felt something."

Kurt, Britt and Santana were all looking at Rachel who hadn't reacted to what Quinn said. "Well you should definitely talk to him." Kurt's mouth dropped at Rachel's words. Quinn smiled at her.

~The church~

Mercedes looked lovely and was talking to her pastor so Rachel snuck out to go check on Sam. She knocked on the door which was opened by Mr. Evans. "Hello Rachel. He's freaking out." She smiled.

She walked in looking around; the men were dressed like Kurt in a black tux with a purple shirt. Sam was walking the floor biting his lip and running his fingers through his hair. "So you wanna blow this joint because I know a good bar in town. Maybe hit on a few girls."

Sam stopped pacing glaring at Rachel, "No I don't want to blow this joint. No I don't want to go to no god damn bar. I don't want to hit on girls I want to marry that beautiful woman down the hall. I want to stand in front of god and everyone to show my love…"

He trailed off realizing what had just happened. He smiled at Rachel and hugged her, "How is Cedes?" "She's good getting some last words from her pastor. Do you know Sugar asked if I would burst into flames?"

Sam and his father started laughing, "It's not funny. I'm Jewish not Satan's spawn." Rachel was pouting, "sorry but it is funny though and you kinda are." Rachel huffed, "Fine I just wanted to give you this and to let you know Mercedes asked me to sing later."

She handed him a long jewelry box and left. Sam opened the box inside was a simple thick gold bracelet. He smiled it was their thing when something major happened they gave jewelry. Sometimes it was from the quarter machines outside of stores or it was like this expensive.

It all started when Sam and Rachel broke up. Sam went to when of those stupid machines and got a plastic ring out and asked Rachel to still be his friend it was their way of saying they would be there for each other no matter what.

He put it on and adjusted his cuffs and took a deep breath. "How did she do that?" Puck asked. Mr. Evans smiled, "I have no clue but he used to call her right before games to help his nerves."

Sam smiled, "She gets my mind off the situation and she makes me talk it out. Okay I'm good let's go fellas." The guys left the room and Puck was thinking about the ring in his pocket. They lined up front and waited for everyone to settle.

The bridesmaids were walking down the aisle by their selves. As they walked down the aisle 98 degrees _I Do_ played. Puck watched as Tina, Emma, Sugar, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana walked down the aisle.

As Rachel stepped around the corner Puck's stomach dropped. Rachel looked stunning in the deep purple and her hair was wavy down her shoulders. Her hands held the pink and white roses in front of her. He saw something gold flash on her ring finger.

It felt like he couldn't breathe, she was wearing the ring. She made her way down the aisle toward him and he could now clearly see the ring. She smiled at him and took her place beside Santana.

After that Puck couldn't remember anything he was too busy thinking about his wife instead of Sam's. He didn't get to walk her out but he did get Kurt who said, "She's giving you a chance go after her do not screw this up_ Puck_."

~The Reception~

He didn't get to talk to her right away between best man stuff and his mother trying to get to talk to nice Jewish girls. He wasn't even at the same table as her. After dinner they handed him a mic. Of course he had to give a speech.

He stood, "I've known Sam since college when we shared a dorm room and played football together. When I first met him I thought he was this nerdy guy and we wouldn't get along. Well as you can see I was wrong. Sam is one of my best friends. But in all the time I've known him I've never seen him act like he does with you, Mercedes."

"He's calmed down a lot. When he's drunk he talks about how great you are and I'm really tired of trying to get a girl to go home with me and here he comes hanging on to and saying 'hey Puck have I told you how great my girl is?' Thanks for putting him out of my misery." People laughed

Rachel stood up as he sat down, "This is usually where the maid of honor speaks but the bride had a special request so he has graciously allowed me to do this and we may dance."

She walked into the middle of the dance floor, "She told me to pick a song that would symbolize him but about their love and I thought long and hard. This is what I came to."

She sang _With Your Love_ with Blaine backing her up. After she finished everyone clapped while her girls whistled at her. Mercedes laughed as Rachel said, "I warned you. I'm glad you two are happy."

The couple's first dance was to _More Than You'll Ever Know_. Puck started to look around for Rachel; she was standing beside Santana watching them dance.

Before he could get there Sam pulled her to the floor while Mercedes grabbed Kurt. Now he was standing beside Santana, "Did you see the ring?" Puck's eye widened.

"She told you?" Santana grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor, "No she called and left a voice mail Friday night." "Oh."

"Yeah so when you going to claim your wife and make it official." He furrowed his eyebrows because he had been thinking about doing just that since Saturday.

He let Santana go and walked over to the DJ. Rachel was laughing at Sam because he was talking about how scared he'd been until she talked to him earlier.

Suddenly the music stopped, "Hi I know and I'm sorry but I have something I need to say and I now she's probably pissed right now but oh well."

"I'm in love and I can honestly say I've never felt like this in my whole life." Quinn was staring at him like he'd fallen from haven meanwhile Rachel was glaring at him.

"Friday night I did something stupid and it was something I never wanted but over the last twenty four hours I've come to accept it and realize I want this to work. So Rachel Puckerman will you please give me a chance?"

She heard gasps throughout the room but what took her attention away from Puck was Sam who had balled his fist. "Sam please don't. You don't have to protect me anymore." She whispered.

Sam relaxed and nodded, "Go I've never seen him like this Rachel give him a chance to see the real you and congratulations."

**Let me know what you think. Do you want me to continue or do an epilogue? Thanks for the reviews guys they help and I love when you review. Heart you guys forever.**


	6. Epilogue

Monday

She sat on big comfy leather couch in front of a 60in flat screen watching a Monday night football game. Sam who played for the Cowboys were playing against the Giants and of course she had to watch even if she was rooting for the Giants.

She shifted in her seat being eight months pregnant was not comfortable and it didn't help that she was yelling at the TV. She rubbed her left hand over her belly the wedding band there was platinum not gold.

The gold one was in the back of her underwear drawer once in a while she'd take it out and look at it. She thought back to the how her life had changed because of that gold ring.

~Flashback~

It wasn't easy they were trying to make it work but he was in Chicago and she was in Las Vegas. It didn't help that Quinn was there with him. Her season was over but she had a boxing contract she had to fulfill.

He was calling her every day and before bed but it wasn't working anymore. Don't even get her started on his mother or his sister. Apparently she was okay because she was Jewish but the whole running around half naked thing canceled it out.

His mother called her at least once a week to berate her for not living with Noah and that they weren't making lovely Jewish grandbabies.

Rachel's breaking point was the tabloid picture of Quinn and Noah holding hands walking down a busy street. They weren't even hiding it. She balled her eyes out for three days.

On the fourth day she called him, "Noah I'm done I'm filing for divorce. I don't even know why I tried." She hung up not letting him speak. That night she went out with the girls and met TJ.

She didn't go home with him, she couldn't do that but she gave him her number. The next morning she went to a lawyer and signed the papers.

Two weeks later she was in Chicago with her girls to see a Cubs' game with Sam. She was waiting for Sam in the walkway from his apartment to the parking lot.

She was on the phone with TJ they weren't anything but friends because he said she needed time. When she heard Sam's voice she ended her phone call and turned toward him.

Her stomach dropped like she was on a roller coaster, beside Sam stood Noah. Suddenly she remembered that her ring was still around her neck on a simple gold chain.

"Hey guys," her voice held false cheer. "So I heard Soriano isn't playing today. I thought Sugar was going to cry." Sam laughed and Noah smiled. She felt his eyes on her as they went to the car.

It was during the eighth inning when all hell broke loose. TJ was texting her and Santana was getting annoyed, "Would you stop texting him already god he is so clingy. Rae what are you doing? Where are you going? Can I come? If you weren't married we'd be engaged."

Noah's fist clinched while Rachel was glaring at Santana. "You know what? I wasn't texting TJ and we're just friends I was texting Blaine. He got me out of my contract and I'm moving to New York."

San's mouth dropped as Rachel got up to leave. Britt had tears in her eyes, "She's leaving us?" Sugar hugged Britt as Santana stared at the sky. Sam was looking between the girls, "What's going on?"

Sugar answered, "Rachel isn't happy she quit the Sins and going to New York. She got an offer to box professionally." "Yeah and she took it," Santana said.

Sam sighed looking at Noah, "I told you. She's more upset by this than you thought. She's leaving her home, the place she loves more than anything because it reminds her of you."

"Oh thanks that helps Sam like I don't know I screwed up but she was pulling away long before the Quinn thing happened." Noah got up and left.

He found her sitting on the steps of his apartment. "How do you know where I live?" She blinked into the sun, "Kurt told me." He sat beside her.

"So who is TJ?" His voice wasn't malicious just curious. "I met him the night I called you to tell you I was done. He's the one that made me realize that I wasn't." He stared at her while she looked out at the road.

"What do you mean?" She turned her head to look at him, "I compare all men to you Noah probably always will. You're it for me Noah but see this long distance thing isn't going to work."

"I know and I love you. You know Quinn and I are just friends right? I never slept with her not after we were married."

"I know." Noah reached for the chain around her neck and she whispered, "I never took it off." He put his hand in his shirt pulling out a dog tag chain with his ring on it. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'll always love you Noah." She kissed him on the lips and the sparks were still there but she doused them and left him for New York.

~Present~

Her son kicked her belly as she felt a tear roll down her face. Mercedes came out of the kitchen, "Why are you crying now?" Rachel wiped it away, "I can't help it I was thinking about my first wedding ring."

Mercedes sighed, "It was for the best you wouldn't be where you are today without it baby girl." Mercedes pulled her close, "And anyway you're still Mrs. Puckerman."

Rachel laughed, "I'm pregnant I have mood swings. Noah and Santana were picking on me waddling down the hall the other day and I started crying. I don't cry easily."

"I know baby, I know. Do you know the good thing about your first ring?" Rachel shook her head. "It means me and Sam have been married longer."

"Oh ha ha ha I hate you get out of my house that's why my husband is kicking your husband's ass." Rachel stuck her tongue out at Mercedes as the girl groaned.

"I'll see you later I'm going to the hotel so I can clean my husband's wounds." Rachel made a gagging sound, "I don't want to know that. Keep it to yourself."

She turned off the game once she saw that the Giants had won 21 to 7. She laid in bed thinking about how she got here.

~Flashback~

She was just about to go out to dinner with Rory and Sugar when there was a knock at her down. She opened it and there he stood rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry I'll just go. I can see you were going out."

He started to walk down the hall, "No wait." She grabbed his arm, "Why are you here?" They were standing in the hallway, "I got traded. Sam gave me your address."

"Um I'm going to dinner with Rory and Sugar. Do you want to come with me so I don't look like a third wheel." He knew this was his chance so he took it, "Yeah."

She went back to her apartment to grab her handbag and to close the door. As they rode the elevator down it was awkward. He kept glancing at her and she smiled at him.

"Relax Noah I don't bit and I'm not mad," She grabbed his hand and stepped out on to the street to hail a cab. He picked up her hand and placed his lips on her knuckles.

"I've missed you," he said. "I've missed you too Noah."

~Present~

She'd fallen asleep when she felt to strong arms wrap around, "Hey babe did you watch the game?" She turned her head to kiss him, "Of course I've never miss one."

"Good." He turned so that he was on his back and so that she could lay her head on her. She placed a kiss on the left side of chest right below where he had her name tattoo.

"I love you Noah."

"I love more than anything Rachel. Night Lil Puck." In that moment she realized she was happier than she ever thought she would be. Sixteen old Rachel would not be happy.


End file.
